The Way It Works
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Sequel To Push Back, this is the foundation to a series I'm writing which will eventually involved two other series and one of the Glee's character real mother...Anyway, Will channels the group to come up with the best numbers for the chance to go to NY
1. Chapter 1

_The Way It Works_

_By_

_SexAndViolence201_

_Part One_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**This will start a series that will connect two other shows but it will lead to an awesome finale. **_

_Sue walked into Will's office but this time it was different. It was told that the Cheerios are eligible to compete in a national cheerleader completion that will be held in New York City. Now why would Sue care to include New Directions? _

"_Why would I care to including your little freak club? You see if New Directions and the Cherrios would to win. The beast would have a losing season, we would get incentives…" Sue said and Will thought about that. _

_Katrina walked to her locker and saw Puck talking to Quinn. The Kat was looking at Puck with his arm around her and looked down at the back of Quinn's neck. "Who are we looking at?" Kurt walked in to surprised the Kat and he saw.. "If you want Puck, you can't have him, he's with me when I'm asleep." Kurt said and Kat wittingly replied, "Well then I get the mother of his child…" She smiled and they walked to class. Brit sat in class and was doing her usual conversation with Santana about the important things how slutty to dress for Halloween, which boy is cute and why is my text working…As Rachel walked in, Brit looked at Ms. Solos and had a little more expression on her face. After getting in touch with Britney side, she couldn't understand, why is she still in the background? _

_The question was pose, is jealousy natural? Is it really a sin? _


	2. Chapter 2

_The Way It Works_

_By_

_SexAndViolence201_

_Part Two _

"_I don't think it's natural, I mean if someone was better than you. You even just accept it or be better than them. Being Jealous only makes you a little baby that never gets any where in life." Rachel said and Brit then surprised the class. "Even if that someone was given every chance to shine and in a big time event choke like when we lost to vocal adrenalin. You had the big solo and you choke yet Mr. Shue still shines that spotlight on you." Brit said and Rachel responded, "Well I don't like to point fingers… You two could have done better on your department, no one asked for my help there." "Excuse me bitch!" Santana said. Katrina shook her head._

_There was arguing as everyone walked in and Will asked what was wrong. Rachel complaint about what Brit said about her, Santana told Will how Rachel slammed the dancing and Katrina just starting laughing. _

"_You guys are like the real housewives of New Jersey.." Katrina said and Brit responded, "I hate those shows it makes me feel like I'm watching my mother talking to her friends and then when I turned on the T.V.…" Brit put her head on Santana and Santana stroke it._

_Will then gave a speech about what winning in New York could do for New Directions. He talked about having a good team and since the qualifying will start in two weeks. He wants everyone to pair up with at least two other people and lead a number. He then said the top three will be the numbers they will do to get to New York City. The catch was that there partner had to give one of there ideas to there new partner. So if Rachel was teaming with Quinn and also with Finn. Quinn could give an idea for there number to Finn. So with that said, everyone broke up into pairs. _


	3. Chapter 3

_The Way It Works_

_By_

_SexAndViolence201_

_Part Three_

_**Dirty is from Christina Aguilera…**_

_In the theater it was Puck with Katrina with the band. "You want to do Christina Aguilera." Puck said and Katrina responded, "I bet you would love that. I mean you all ready doing another number with another girl. I mean you got to choose two women, I bet Quinn loves that.." "We're not together." Puck said and he wanted the Kat but the Kat wanted the woman that was around his arm. When Katrina sees Quinn with a cross around her neck, she relates to Rachel's mom who got her kick off and then her big mouth caused her mother… "Kat.." Puck said and Katrina was in her hate, she couldn't hear his voice. _

"_Come on Puck, you been wanting to see me in chaps since you saw me." Puck said nothing and Katrina responded, "I notice you like Blue eyes and Calloway.." Puck confirmed her and added, "What are you thinking?" The piano started_

_**Katrina started and it was slow: **_

_Ooh, I'm overdue_

_Gimme some room_

_I'm coming through_

_Paid my dues_

_In the mood_

_Me and my girls gonna shake the room_

_DJ's spinning (show your hands)_

_Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_**Puck sneak up behind her:**_

_Sweat'n til your clothes come off_

_**Puck and Katrina sang:**_

_It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh)_

_Still jumping, six in the morning_

_Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh)_

_No question, time for some action_

_**Puck and Katrina still singing:**_

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)_

_'bout to erupt_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

_Katrina and Puck looked at each other then she touched his face and scooted from his grips. "I was thinking a little piano here, I know you could play and it's like the south you know. All live instruments.." Katrina said and Puck was digging it. Now Will never said they couldn't tell what idea they would going give to the partner…Puck was feeling Katrina's vibe…Puck's partner was Santana and Katrina's was Finn…. "Is it okay if the idea I give.."_


	4. Chapter 4

_The Way It Works_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Four_

_**My Immortal is from Evanscence**  
_

_As Finn walked into theater there was Katrina playing with the piano and Rachel walked in front of him. "I would like to know what number your going to do with him." Rachel said an Finn interjects, "I could ask her…" "I don't want any touching of any kind unless it has something to do with the song and no kissing because I believe you're lips are too sharp. He shouldn't kiss any lips that produces sharp tones and then kiss my lips." Rachel said and Katrina responded, "Relax Diva…The song is My Immortal…"_

"_You can't hit those notes." Rachel said and added, "Those notes are for someone who's trained in hitting them and judging by how you sing, you couldn't hit those notes." Rachel then saw Katrina walked to the band and nodded they started… _

_**Katrina sings(Thinking of helping her mother taking a breath because she's still sore):**_

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_**As she sings these next lyrics, she remembers when her mother was in the hospital…**_

_**Katrina-**_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_**Finn is about to sing, Rachel goes instead…**_

_**Rachel Sings as she keeps in mind of how her mother was not in her life and wishes sometimes she stay that way:**_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_**Katrina felt insulted that Rachel would even sing this song…**_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_**Finn goes to break it up and so he sings the next part…**_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_**Rachel puts her hand up and looks at Katrina. "I think you might need assistance, you have an untrained powerful voice and I'm perfect so let's sing it together. Finn will sing with Santana.." Rachel said and Finn agreed then walked away….**_

_**So Santana is doing Four minutes to Save the World with Puck and then she will do Living La Viva Loca with Finn. **_

_**It left Britney to do songs with Kurt which will be Womanizer and Me against the music with a different arrangement by Katrina. Rachel will do her second song with Quinn and the song will be I'd Do Anything but I won't do that. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_The Way It Works_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Five_

_It was after all the performances as Everyone was talking to Will, he rely the part about there needs to be a showstopper in Nationals it will be a seven song set and they need a showstopper. Brittany usually zoning out raised her hand and everyone was hoping that she would say a Britney song…_

"_I think we should do all the Single ladies and I want to choreograph it." Britney said and Santana second that. "Wait! Who would sing it?" Rachel asked and Britney looked at Will. "After seeing all the performances adding the three ones I'm more comfortable with. I have decided on Puck and Santana for four minutes to save the world, Rachel I have decided on On My Own and then the last song I have decided on a tie….Finn I think you should sing Jessie's Girl and Kurt with Britney for Womanizer…Don't Stop Believing and Empire State of Mind…As for the solos for All the Single Ladies I think Mercedes should be the main singer. Katrina I think you will be our alternate but I'm going to need you in the arrangements." Will said and Katrina was happy with that…As they practice the vocals and Finn practice Jessie's girl. Katrina studied the song and Rachel had this small grin on her face and then she got up.. "I want to add a bass underneath to the beginning of the song…I would like to practice that tomorrow.." Katrina said. _

"_I think it's fine the way he sings." Rachel said and Katrina responded, "I love how Finn sings it, he really loves you but it needs a deeper sound to it. If you don't like it Finn, veto me you have the right.." Finn agreed to try it. _

_It was time for Brittany in the theater. "Now all of you your in our area.." Santana said and added, "This is fast paced, we will break down each step and this is all attitude…Mercedes you should be in front and I would like Rachel to be in the back for this. Rachel you will be back for support for the song." "Let's get to work.." Brittany said…_

_Mercedes worked with Brittany alone as Santana worked with the other girls and it was a mess with mis-steps. Brittany's patience worked for Mercedes. "Use your attitude, you are fierce and not a bad performer.." Brittany said and Santana was yelling each five minutes. _

"_Lay off Santana.." Quinn said and Santana responded, "Exercise me…We could win the cheerleading competition and this will get funding. Now if you don't want to work then get the fuck out of here Quinn." Quinn didn't dare move because if she did.. "We lost last year, we are better than that and you damn sure I want our funding back for the cheerios and if it helps you find! Now work with me!" _


End file.
